The Paths That Crossed
by Muses-InspireMe-Daily
Summary: Fanfic set after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Bella's relying heavily on Jake to get through day to day life. Will this dependence spark something that Bella believes shes not ready for. Or will she forever cling to her hope that 'he' might return?
1. Preface

**Author's Note: ****So this is the new edited version of the Preface :) I hope you enjoy it and give my story a chance. I would like to thank my wonderful beta _Madame Apathy_ for her suggestions and comments aswell as the general beta-ing :D. **

**Disclaimer:****I owe nothing, SM does. **

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

"_You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-" _

"_As long as that was best for you." _

"_No! This is about my soul isn't it? Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!"_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You…don't…want…me?"_

"_No."_

Bella's eyes snapped open, her heart pounding so hard she could hear it. Helplessly she tried to calm her elevated breathing –as she did every single night. Every single night since that night…

Grudgingly, Bella got out of bed and started to get dressed. Her hands seemed to know what they were doing-like this was nothing more than routine. And in all fairness that was exactly all it was…routine.

The tiny bit of her brain which governed the movement of her hands and body to do these simple tasks was not enough to distract her. The rest of her mind was encased in a cell of pain and heart ache. Which seemed strange to Bella because she felt she had no heart – not anymore.

Bella walked out into the hall and something caught her eye – her reflection. She stared at the clean, reflective glass in disbelief. The girl didn't look human. How ironic since the reason _he_ claimed to leave her for was so she could stay human. But _his_ leaving had made her into a monster; into something in-human.

Her skin once radiant and flushed was now blotchy and pale, her eyes were now dead. No sparkle. No emotion. They were just black and dead. Almost like vampires…

That was why Bella had avoided her reflection, not because she looked bad, but because she liked it. It reminded her of the animal that had made her into this-this thing. Because she knew, no she believed-that what happened that day was the result of the animal inside the man she so helplessly loved.

She hated it. But the _it_ she hated, with just as much passion as she loved _him_ with, was ultimately part of the same man. But oh did she wish she could change that. She wished she could rid him of that monster.

She had become tired…so very tired of these feelings. She was slowly losing her battle with the gaping hole in her heart. Maybe she should give up…

But she couldn't. She wouldn't.

For six months now she had kept up the battle and she wouldn't give up. Because she had the greatest warrior on her side to battle against the despair that threatened to drown her, and that warrior was hope.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors's Note: ****I've also edited chapter 1. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: ****SM owns Twilight, I'm only borrowing her character for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Bella's P.O.V**

It was a Saturday. The day that once was the bane of my existence but was now the now the reason for me going on; the beam of light at the end of a long and very painful tunnel. But it wasn't so much the day I enjoyed but the person that day brought with it. That person was Jacob Black.

Jacob had been my saviour. He knew exactly how to save me – and make me feel human again. If I hadn't had him I don't know what I would have done…

No.

I didn't want to even think about that. Just Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

We had started hanging out four months after I became (there's no better word for it) catatonic. He was like a breath of fresh air that coursed through my veins, revitalising my body. But it was nothing compared to the electricity I used to feel with him…

But as happy as I was that I have Jake to lean on, I also felt guilty that I had no idea how to repay him. Normally you offer someone something they want to thank them, but Jacob wanted something I couldn't bring myself to give away. And that something was me. The way he stared at me when he thought I wasn't looking, how he was always touching me, holding my hand or brushing my cheek, and how his hugs always lasted a bit longer than necessary. All these things had alerted me to how he felt.

I don't want to hurt him. He was my friend nothing more, nothing less. I know I could never love him in the way he wanted. I could never risk letting someone in like that so they could just hurt me. Why let myself get hurt again?

What if I tried? I know I could be happy with Jake, that he would never hurt me. So that is why I've decided that I'm going to give Jake what he wants…

The doorbell rang and I could imagine Jake stood on the other side. One hand resting on the door frame, his hair falling into his eyes as it grew long again and the cheeky grin he'd have on his face once I opened the door. What I couldn't imagine was his reaction to my plan, would he be happy and except my idea? Or would he hate it and push me away?

I'd know soon enough though and it couldn't hurt to try, right?


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys and girls! I finally have a new chapter for you, I'm sorry it has taken me soooo long but I have had exams to do. I hope you like it :D **

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, sadly. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Jacob**

I stood on the porch and shakily lifted my hand to the doorbell. I felt like I was made of jelly, my heart was beating faster than normal and I swear I felt my temperature rise (quite an accomplishment for a werewolf and that's saying something). She always made me feel like this. Like my whole body was shaking, just like when I phase. She made me feel like I was on air. If I hadn't seen what imprinting was like with Sam and Emily, I would have sworn I had imprinted on Bella.

_My_ Bella. Sweet, lovely Bella, broken by that *******.

I couldn't describe the feelings I had towards the bloodsucker. On the one hand I feel so much gratitude towards him for letting me have a chance with the girl I love and it's always good to get the smell out of the woods. And on the other I hated him. Not because he's a vampire and I'm a werewolf (although that's part of it) but because he left her.

How stupid was that bloodsucker? I would never have left her. I was so much better for her then that idiot ever was. She would see that too – in time.

I hated him for ripping her hearts to shreds in a way even the ferocious animal couldn't have managed. I hated him for leaving Bella - it broke my heart seeing her for the first time so lifeless.

But now she looked better, she looked slightly more alive, and I'd like to think that was mostly down to me. I don't understand why he left her. What was that leech thinking? She's the most gorgeous women to walk the earth. Obviously he didn't agree.

I took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. I could hear her breathing as she opened the door. There she was, the most beautiful girl in existence. Oh God I love her so much I thought as she smiled at me, her plump lips looked so kissable that I almost kissed her – almost.

"Hi Jake," she said. Without warning she took my hand and pulled me into the house, the door closing behind us. I was about to respond to her but her lips were suddenly on mine. I stood motionless, my mind spinning.

Then all the feeling ran back into my body, my heart pounding as I returned her kiss.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ****My second chapter upload today - aren't you guys lucky. I would just like to thank my wonderful beta _Madame Apathy_ for helping with this story :D. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Property of Stephenie Meyer, I am just burrowing the characters for a few minutes, hours, years... :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Bella's P.O.V **

As Jake started to respond to my kiss, I realised it felt weird. I felt like I was betraying a part of myself by kissing Jake. It wasn't like his kiss was horrible, it was just different, his hotter than average lips felt unnatural against mine. I felt like I didn't belong with him. It felt wrong that his kisses weren't cold and unyielding as _his_ had been. The heat of his lips didn't spark the same reaction in me as _his _icy ones once had. My heart did break into a sprint and I was overcome with the urge to pull him closer to me and never let go…

I couldn't do this to Jake he was my best friend and was leading him on, giving him hope that did not exist. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. It made me just as bad as _him_. With that resolution firm in my mind I pulled away from Jake's embrace.

His breath was somewhat laboured; mine had remained the same. He stared at me with lust filled eyes, confusion plan on his face as I searched for the right words to explain my misguided actions. "Jake, I…" I trailed off not able to find the right words to say.

After a few minutes silence I still couldn't think of what to say, and found myself unconsciously biting my lip as I stared at him, hoping the right words would find me. Jake looked confused as my silence continued, his left eyebrow arched slightly, as he wordlessly asked what was going on. He didn't, however, give me the minutes I desperately needed to find the right words to say to him. Instead he closed the distance between us again, returning his lips to mine.

Again that weird feeling filled my conscious thought as his lips moved against mine almost burning them from the heat of his unnatural temperature. Unease filled my stomach and my skin felt uncomfortable, my whole body knowing this wasn't where I wanted to be. I had no choice but to push Jake back again.

Guilt filled me at the confusion and hurt on his face. How could I do this to my best friend? How could I put him through the same ordeal as I had been through? Even though I wouldn't leave him, it was still a rejection in its most hurtful form.

"Bella, what's going on?" Jake asked. Guilt filled my being again at the confusion I had caused him, I felt horrible for starting this, for giving him hope.

I knew what I had to do. I had started this, I had made the first move and I had to finish what I had started. I wasn't being fair to Jake; he had been there for me through all of this. I remember when we had gone to the cinema with Mike, that time when everyone else had stomach flu, and Mike being his usual self – not thinking before he opens his mouth – asked if I had heard for him. In that one moment my whole body had tensed Jake, sensing my distress, gave Mike a cold 'no' and clutched my hand tightly as he wordlessly reassured me. It was only fair that I was now there for him.

Instead of answering his question I kissed him again, forcing myself to relax and become part of the moment as his lips moved against mine. What harm could this do?


End file.
